Beyblade: Metal Fury: Rise of the Crimson Bey
This is Beyblade: Metal Fury: Rise of the Crimson Bey! This takes place after the events from Beyblade Metal Fusion VS. the Sun: Sol Blaze, the Scorching Hot Invader. It's a six-hour feature-length anime movie. Plot Damian has been traveling away from the WBBA for month after Dr. Ziggerat been arrested, and Damian was frustrated that he thought that his bey Hades Kerbecs was powerful than last time but lost to Kyoya's Rock Leone. He wanted to wish there was a way to make Kerbecs more stronger until two silhouette appeared on top of the Canyon and offered him power in return he ask Damian to join the Dark Nebula Organization if he wants to get back at his enemy Gingka Hagane and his worthless friends including Kyoya. In two months later, The WBBA turns Hades City into a coastal city as Seaside Bey City and Hades Tower became Bey stadium for the the next Battle Bladers Tournament as Gingka and his friends, Madoka, Kenta, Benkei, Kyoya, Yu, Tsubasa and Hyoma almost had enough 70,000 points in order for upcoming battle next month. Along the way, they met an expect blader, who is revealed to be Gingka's old friend, Rafael! They both excited to see each other again and Gingka to his friends that He and Rafael knew each other since they were kids when Gingka took a small visit in Brazil years ago then Rafael showed them his bey, Ancient Rex SW145SD, Madoka analyzed it and it's a balanced type and Kenta recognized its face bolt, it looks like a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and he thinks it's cool and Kyoya asks Rafael that is he going to compete in Battle Bladers and he tells that he is if he wants to show them what his bey can do as and Benkie was surprised that Raf has 95,000 points, Tsubasa and Yu were interest to battle him and Rafael accepts their challenge at BBs. Then as they move on, they are unaware that Tetsuya Watargani is following them as he almost have 70,000 points too enter, since he hasn't being fairly as usual. When they get to the next tournament, everyone was excited about this competition and as they got inside the stadium the see some of their other Friends, Team Wang Hu Zhong, Team Excaliber, Nile, Demure, Masemune, Zeo, Sora, Tetsuya, two new bladers Rafael's friend Alexander, Rebecca and finally, of course, Team Garcia! Blader DJ announces that this tournament is a 16 Blader Battle Royale. Before the upcoming match, Gingka and co. went to the lobby to see their friends again, Masemune can't wait to battle Gingka in the Battle Royale and same goes for Zeo and Toby. Protagonists *Gingka Hagane *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Rafael Sabino: A Brazilian blader who is an old childhood friend of Gingka from Brazil and his bey is Ancient Rex SW145SD, found in a tyrannosaurus' skull fossel. In the film, he developed a crush on Selen Garcia and told her and her brothers that they can learn a thing or two from Gingka as a friend. His father is a paleontologist, a scientist and a blader. He wears a blue t-shirt, and wears a long purple and white coat with black trousers and white rims, similar to Tobio's. He's friendly, reliable, confident, understanding and known to be a smart alec sometimes and a skilled blader during a bey battle. In the end, he becomes the fifth member of Team Garcia and became Selen's boyfriend **Rover: Rafael's pet Doberman *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Dashan Wang *Chi-Yun Li *Mei-Mei *Zhou Xing *Julian Konzern *Sophie *Wales *Klaus *Nile *Demure *Hyoma *Team Garcia: Became Gingka's new friends after he saved them from Damian's and Reiji's combined attack and joined his adventure to stop the Dark Nebula. At the end, they began to hang out with Gingka and their new member, Rafael. **Argo Garcia: Sucked into Hades along w/h Ray Gil. In the end and became friends with Gingka **Ian Garcia **Selen Garcia: **Enzo Garcia: His bey was destroyed by Reiji and repaired by Madoka as a promise *Hikaru Hasama *Masamune Kadoya *Zeo Abyss: *Tetsuya Watarigani: Tags along with Gingka and the gang by following them, although they find him untrustworthy and *Sora Atasuki *Alexander Bovy: Rapheal's friend from Belgium and grown the liking to Sophie. He acts like a gentleman *Rebecca Valentine: Another blader who Gingka and his friends encountered. she has blond wavey blue hair, orange/red eyes and wears a tanktop with an over coat. She's a lot like Tsubasa as they both have something in common. *Kotal: *Ryuga: Anti-hero who helps Gingka and his friend defeat Van and Damian in the final battle *Aguma *King Antagonists Nosferato This is a new organization formed by Doji and Van *Van: The main antagonist of the movie, unaware he's being possessed by his own bey, Bloody Belzebeaut, Like Ryuga being possessed by L-Drago but more evil than ever. His main partners are Crow, Damian and Aegis. **Bloody Belzebeaut: Van's bey/beast that the real treat his plan is to use Van to gather powerful bladers to use to hunt down other powerful bladers to make him stronger and the preparation of the planetary alignment which will use its dark power to free all Bey spirits/beast from their bey prisons. In the *Damian Hart: The second main antagonist of the film. He returns for revenge with new improved Shadow Hades Kerbecs by Doji's Bey remolding system *Crow: One of Van's partners and he is simular to both Reiji and Doji *Aegis *Reiji Mizuchi: Returns with his new improved Poison Serpent for revenge against Gingka and his friends to break their beys *Busujima *Dan & Reiki Sodo *Tobio Oike: Decided to join Gingka instead of joing another bad crowd *Sakuya: A young blader who is the evil counterpart of Yu as they both have stamina types, except his Libra is more powerful *Joey Taylor: An australian blader and is Raf's rival. *Rudy Weaver: *Adrian Sparks *Doji: Leading the Noferato and Damian successor who escapes in the end of the ovie *Veronica: a female blader who has long brunnett hair and has red eyes. She wears an orange tanktop, jeans and a black jacket *Kumade Bros **Kumayoshki: the fourth brother and older than Kumasuke **Kumasuke **Kumata **Kumaji *Clyde *Mariku Shiratori *Nosferato Bladers: Van's followers Other Characters and Camoes *Ryo Hagane * *Toby *Blader DJ *Hokuto *Osamu, Tatashi, Akira *Jack Beyblades *Big Bang Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Storm Aquario 100HF/S (Hikaru's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *Rock Zurafa R145WB (Dashan) *Poison Virgo ED145ES (Chao Xin's) *Thermal Lacerta WA130HF (Chi-yun's) *Aquario 105F (Mei-Mei's) *Vulcan Horuseus 145D (Nile's) *Counter Scorpio 145D (Demure's) *Gravity Destroyer AD145WD (Julian's) *Grand Cetus WD145RS (Wales') *Grand Cetus T125RS (Sophie's) *Grand Capricorn 145D (Klaus's) *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune's) *Spiral Fox TR145W2D (Zeo's) * (Toby's) *Ray Gil 100RSF (Argo's) *Cyclone Herculeo 105F (Ian's) *Ray Gasher 125SF (Selen's) *Ray Gasher M145Q (Enzo's) *Nightmare Rex SW145SD (Raphael's bey and his bey spirit is a black and purple Tyrannosaurus Rex w/h red eyes. His bey is painted indigo and black w/h red/green patterns on the energy ring and it shows a t-rex's head on the face bolt) *Rock Aries ED145B (Hyoma's) *Meteo L-Drago LW105LF (Ryuga's) *Cyber Pegasus 100HF (Sora's) *Burn Wolf SW145WD (Alexander's) *Blaze Lyncat C145BS (Rebecca's) *Death Quetzacoatl 125RDF (Tithi's) *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) *Variares D:D (King's) *Scythe Kronos T125EDS (Aguma's) * *Bloody Belzebeaut T125HF/S (Van's): His beast is an Archdemon, which is a demonic dragon *Shadow Hades Kerbecs (Damian's) *Poison Serpent SW145SD (Reiji's) *Devil Serpenter 125SF (Joey's) *Rock Scorpio T125JB (Busujima's) *Storm Capricorn M145Q (Tobio's) *Mad Sagittario C145SD (Rudy's) *Wind Wolf H145D (Adrian's) *Iron Bearl WD145B (Kumayoshki's) *Calamity Raven 125ES (Crow's) *Rock Orso D125B (Kumade's) *Evil Pisces ED145WD (Veronica's) *Infinity Libra GB145S (Sakuya's) *Dark Leone C145B (Clyde's) *Inferno Cygzas 125B (Mariku's) Special Moves *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F **Star Booster Attack **Starblast Attack **Stardust Driver *Rock Leone 145WB **King Lion Tearing Blast **Lion Gale Force Wall **King Lion Furious Blast Shot **True Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance *Flame Sagittario C145S **Flame Claw *Dark Bull H145SD **Bull Uppercut **Red Horn Uppercut *Storm Aquario 100HF/S **Aquario Infinite Assault *Flame Libra T125ES **Sonic Buster **Sonic Waves **Inferno Blast **Sonic Shield *Earth Eagle 145WD **Metal wing Smash **Shining Tornado Buster **Smashing Claw *Rock Zurafa R145WB **Crushing Blast **Solid Iron Wall **Strong Arm Flash **Storm Surge * Strong Arm Barrage *Poison Virgo ED145ES **Fierce Lady Flash **100 Hit Fearsome Splendor **Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword *Thermal Lacerta WA130HF **Solid Iron Wall **Thunder Sword Waltz **Tempestuous Whirlwind Sword *Aquario 105F **Soaring Fire Bird **China's 4000 Year Old Big Wave **Fighting Snake Flash ** Ferocious Tiger Waltz *Vulcan Horuseus 145D **Mystic Soon * Vulcan Cannon *Counter Scorpio 145D **? *Gravity Destroyer AD145WD **Black Excalibur **Gravity Brave **Eyes of Medusa *Grand Cetus WD145RS **Grand Fleet **Grand Deucalion *Grand Cetus T125RS **Grand Maelstrom **Grand Victoire **Grand Deucalion *Grand Capricorn 145D **Claw of the Storm **Steel Darkness *Ray Striker D125CS **Lighting Sword Flash *Spiral Fox TR145W2D **Buster Tail *Spiral Lyre ED145MF **Crush String **Double Stream Typhoon *Ray Gil 100RSF **Keel Strangler *Cyclone Herculeo 105F **Blazer Slash *Ray Gasher 125SF **Double Slumdog Driver (w/h Ray) **Triple Slumdog Driver () *Ray Gasher M145Q **Slumdog Driver **Double Slumdog Driver (w/h Ray Gasher 125SF) **Triple Slumdog Driver (w/h Ancient Rex SW145SD) * Ancient Rex SW145SD **Elemental Rage **Dino Fury **Nova Strike **Slumdog Driver **Triple Slumdog (came up by Raphael) *Rock Aries ED145B **Horn Throw Destruction *Dark Gasher CH102FS **Track Change **Six Crab Shake **Operation O *Meteo L-Drago LW105LF **Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight *Cyber Pegasus 100HF **Cyber Starblast Attack Avalanche Boost **O.V. Drive *Burn Wolf SW145WD **Blazer Fang *Blaze Lyncat C145BS **Blink Scratch **Inferno Shockwave *Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF **Ascent Spark **Ishtar Impact **Aztec Driver *Mercury Anubius 85XF **Brave Impact * Variares D:D **Ares Shield **Sword of Ares **King of Thundersword *Scythe Kronos T125EDS **Severing Slash * Iron Wall Fist **Exploding Fist ** Great Ring of Destruction *Bloody Belzebeaut T125HF/S **Archfiend Assault **Demonic Fire Shield **Demonic Fire Strike **Crimson Lighting Strom *Shadow Hades Kerbecs BD145DS **Hades Gate **Hades Drive *Devil Serpenter 125SF **Steel Sidewinder **Poison Fang Blade **Venom Seeker **Assault Bite *Mad Sagittario C145SD **Mad Arrow Shot **Ice Claw *Wind Wolf H145D (Adrian's) **Howling Wind Scar **Wolf Bane Uppercut *Evil Gemios DF145FS **Down Burst **Icicle Edge **Blaze Wall **Inferno Assault **Frozen Shockwave *Storm Capricorn M145Q **Sniper Shot **Spin Driver **Flame Burner *Rock Scorpio T125JB **Pincerstalker **Poison Drive *Rock Orso D125B **Salmon Slap **Triple Orso Step **Three Brothers Rake Attack *Iron Bearl WD145B **Iron Bear Claw **Break Fang **Bear Claw Smash **Four Brothers Rake Attack *Calamity Raven 125ES **Shadow Wing Smash **Night Claw Strike *Evil Pisces ED145WD **Blitz Splash **Rising Shark Bite **Aqua Slash *Infinity Libra GB145S **Infamous Blast **Giga Buster **Hyper Shield *Dark Leone C145B (Clyde's) **Black Lion Destruction **Shadow Claw **Black Lion Shadow Force Wall **Black Lion Tearing Blast *Inferno Cygzas 125B (Mariku's) **Frost Wing **Icicle Talon Strike **Blizzard Beak Smash Dark Moves * Ancient Rex SW145SD **Shadow Blast () *Bloody Belzebeaut T125HF/S **Darkness Stream **Crimson Assault *Shadow Hades Kerbecs BD145DS **Hades' Judgement *Poison Serpent SW145SD **Venom Strike *Devil Serpenter 125SF **Toxic Genocide Events * Note *The countdown for Battle Bladers and introduced the toughblader manage to aquire 70,000 points and the total for this compititon is up to 32 bladers Category:Anime Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Beyblader Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Romance